ja2v113hamfandomcom-20200214-history
Externalized Level-Up Speed
HAM B2.8 allows adjusting the speed at which skill, attribute, and experience levels are gained. This is done individually for each statistic. History The method in which skills are gained in JA2 is unconventional for Role-Playing Games, and requires some explanation to understand properly. In essence, the game keeps track of two separate values for each of your character's statistics:' #'The Stat Level. This is the number you see when examining your merc's statistics. #'A Sub-Points pool.' This pool accumulates sub-points (see below). When the pool is full, you will gain a Stat Level. Gaining Sub-Points Each time a character performs some stat-related action, he or she will be eligible to gain several "Sub-Points" in one or more related stats. Examples of a stat-related action include running (related to Health and Strength), shooting (related to Marksmanship and Dexterity), Bomb disarming (related to Explosives), and so on. Training sessions are considered a stat-related action for the stat that you are training, as well as the Wisdom stat. Characters don't always gain Sub-Points when performing the task - it is actually based on luck and on your current Stat Level. The lower your Stat Level, the more chance you have to gain Sub-Points whenever performing the appropriate tasks. Mercs with a high Stat Level are less likely to gain Sub-Points, and so they gain Stat Levels much more slowly. Chance = 99 - Current Stat Level. Roll a random number between 0 and 99. If Random_Number is less than or equal to Chance, then Character gains a Sub-Point. This is why it's so easy to get from Marksmanship 1 to Marksmanship 2, but not from Marksmanship 99 to Marksmanship 100. At Marksmanship 99, you will only win one out of every 100 Sub-Point attempts, and you require 25 such Sub-Points to advance to MRK 100. Chance = 99 - 99 = 0 Roll a random number between 0 and 99. If Random_Number is less than or equal to 0, then Character gains a Sub-Point. Gaining a new Stat Level Each one of your stats accumulates its own pool of Sub-Points, independently of other stats. Once enough Sub-Points have been accumulated, the stat goes up by one full level. Again, as you get better in the skill, you'll gain less Sub-Points more slowly, but the number of points you need to accumulate stays the same. Also note that Experience Level works a bit differently - The player gains EXP Sub-Points every time he gains sub-points in any other skill or attribute. Also, the number of Experience Sub-Points you need to gather grows larger and larger with each experience level (by multiplication). *To go from EXP level 1 to EXP level 2 you need 350 sub-points *To go from EXP level 2 to EXP level 3 you need 700 sub-points *To go from EXP 3 to EXP 4 requires 1050 sub-points points, etcetera. Use this formula: Number of Sub-Points required for the next EXP level = (Number of Sub-Points required to go from EXP Level 1 to EXP Level 2 * Current EXP Level) HAM 2.8 - Adjusting Level-up Speed There are no less than 11 INI settings in HAM that allow you to change the number of Sub-Points you need to collect to advance in any stat. You can adjust any stat independently, as you see fit. Reducing the number of sub-points required will make level-ups faster. Increasing the required amount slows down level-ups. INI Settings HAM has 11 separate INI settings for this feature ATTRIBUTE SUB-POINTS TO IMPROVE This includes five different settings: # STRENGTH_SUBPOINTS_TO_IMPROVE # HEALTH_SUBPOINTS_TO_IMPROVE # DEXTERITY_SUBPOINTS_TO_IMPROVE # AGILITY_SUBPOINTS_TO_IMPROVE # WISDOM_SUBPOINTS_TO_IMPROVE SKILL SUB-POINTS TO IMPROVE This includes five different settings: # MARKSMANSHIP_SUBPOINTS_TO_IMPROVE # LEADERSHIP_SUBPOINTS_TO_IMPROVE # MECHANICAL_SUBPOINTS_TO_IMPROVE # MEDICAL_SUBPOINTS_TO_IMPROVE # EXPLOSIVES_SUBPOINTS_TO_IMPROVE LEVEL_SUBPOINTS_TO_IMPROVE See Also Gaining Chances to Level Up Category:Features Category:Externalized Settings